La leyenda de la luna
by zadki
Summary: Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo es qué surgió el milenio de plata, quiénes fueron los primeros habitantes de este, y porque es que no tenían ninguna relación con la tierra, y si el saber todo esto pudiese cambiar el futuro, lo cambiarías o continuarías, sabiendo los riesgos?
1. La gran noticia

**Hola hola, después de un tiempo sin publicar, he aquí mi cuarta historia, la cual será un poco larga, y espero que sea de su agrado n.n, les recuerdo que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon, lamentablemente no me pertenecen, ya que son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, sin más que decir, dejo que lean. **

**=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=**

* * *

Hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás, cuenta la leyenda que en un pequeño planeta llamado tierra, que era habitado por los humanos, existían un rey y una reina, los cuales amaban profundamente a su pueblo, y este los amaba a su vez, todo en ese planeta era paz, amor y tranquilidad, todos vivían felices, y aunque creían que los reyes eran igual de felices, no sabían que en verdad no lo eran del todo, amaban a su pueblo, era cierto, pero había algo que faltaba en sus vidas, algo que muchos de sus habitantes tenían, y que estaban seguros, estaban deseosos de que sus reyes pronto lo tuvieran, así era, el pueblo estaba ansioso por la noticia de la llegada de un bebé producto del amor entre sus reyes, lo que no sabían era que estos no podían concebir un bebé por más que lo habían intentado, y consultado con los médicos de todo el planeta.

Al parecer la diosa de la luna, en los cuales ellos creían y depositaban su fe, no estaban del todo de su parte.

Un día, una misteriosa mujer llegó al castillo, esta mujer pidió hablar con los reyes, pero al ser una desconocida, los guardianes del castillo no le permitieron entrar, ella insistió en que la dejaran pasar, en que ella sabía la solución al problema de los reyes, los guardianes no sabía a qué se refería la mujer, ya que los reyes nunca habían mencionado a nadie, excepto los médicos, lo de su problema para poder engendrar un bebé, fue tanto el alboroto que hicieron que no se dieron cuenta en que momento la reina se acercó a ellos, escuchando lo que la mujer decía.

-_Déjenme pasar a ver al rey y la reina, tengo un mensaje importante para ellos, con el cual serán felices, ya que su problema podrá ser resuelto-, dijo la mujer exasperada ya que no la dejaban pasar._

_-Hemos dicho que no, no sabemos quién es usted, ni cuales sean sus verdaderas intenciones con nuestros soberanos, -vocifero uno de los guardias._

_-Mis intenciones son buenas, se los aseguro, -respondió la mujer._

_-Déjenla pasar, - se escuchó una voz decir._

_-Su majestad, no la vimos llegar, disculpe si la molestamos con nuestra discusión,- dijo el guardián que discutía con la desconocida._

_-Su majestad, por favor, permítame hablar con usted y con su esposo, es importante lo que he venido a decirles.-_

_-De ninguna manera te dejaremos pasar, ya te lo hemos dicho, eres una completa desconocida, al igual que lo son tus intensiones-_

_-Le aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas, nunca haría nada que pudiese dañar a nuestros amorosos soberanos, se lo aseguro su majestad,- comentó la mujer viendo a los guardias y después a la reina._

_-Está bien, le creo, así que por favor, permitan que la mujer pase,- respondió la reina que hasta ese momento se había mantenido observando a la mujer, para ver si podía descifrar si sus intenciones eran buenas en realidad._

Sin nada más que poder decir o hacer, más que obedecer a su reina, los guardias permitieron que la mujer entrara al castillo, caminando detrás de la reina, quien la guiaba hasta una pequeña estancia, en la que tomó asiento, junto a un trono más grande que el suyo.

_-Livia, llama al rey por favor, dile que tenemos visitas-_

_-Si su majestad, en seguida voy,- respondió la sirvienta a la cual la reina se había dirigido._

_-Tomo asiento por favor,- dijo la reina señalándole un pequeño sillón a la mujer para que esta pudiese sentarse. –Bueno, supongo que lo que ha venido a decirnos es importante, ya que ha pedido hablar conmigo y con el rey, no es así?-_

_-Puedo asegurarle que es muy importante lo que he de decirles, es algo que los hará sumamente felices,- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa amable._

_-Entonces esperemos a que el rey venga, esperemos y no esté muy ocupado en estos omentos, mientras tanto, Melody, podrías traernos un poco de té y galletas por favor,- pidió la reina a otra de sus sirvientas que se encontraba en la estancia._

Minutos más tarde llego el rey, a donde se encontraban las mujeres, las cuales permanecían prácticamente en silencio, ya que la mujer no quería decir nada hasta que no estuviesen ambos soberanos.

-_Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza, estaba un poco ocupado resolviendo algunos problemas, pero al fin pude terminar,- saludó amablemente el rey, tomando asiento a un costado de su esposa, en el que era su trono._

_-No se preocupe su majestad, entendemos que esté muy ocupado, el pueblo es primero- respondió la mujer viendo al rey._

_-Entonces ya estamos los dos, podría por favor decirnos que es tan importante como para haber discutido con los guardias?.- Cuestionó la reina impaciente por lo que la mujer tuviese que decirles._

_- He venido de parte de la diosa de la luna, en respuesta a su petición, mi reina.- La reina no podía creer lo que la mujer decía, como era posible que esa mujer supiera de su petición a la diosa de la luna?._

_-Imagino que ha de tener curiosidad sobre cómo se dé su petición, bueno pues como lo mencione, soy una enviada de la diosa de la luna, y le he traído su respuesta-_

_-Su respuesta?- cuestionó la reina aún sorprendida por lo que la mujer les dijo._

_-Así es, la diosa de la luna decidió responder a sus suplicas, y ella ha dicho que le concederá el poder tener un bebé.-_

_-Un bebé. Un bebé!-, dijo emocionada la reina._

_-Pero cómo es eso posible?,- cuestionó el rey aun impresionado por lo que había escuchado._

_-Su majestad, la reina, su esposa, desde hace algún tiempo ya, le ha estado pidiendo un milagro a nuestra diosa, le ha pedido el milagro de poder concebir un hijo, y ella por fin ha respondido,- respondió la mujer al rey._

_-Y podemos saber exactamente cuál es esa respuesta?.- Cuestionó la reina, deseosa de saber lo que la señora de la luna había respondido._

_-Claro, la señora de la luna ha mandado a decir que le concederá el honor de poder dar a luz a su hija-_

_-Su hija?- cuestionó la reina interrumpiendo a la mujer pues no entendía del todo._

_-Así es, nuestra señora ha decidido mandar a su propia hija, como muestra de su amor por los humanos, y decidió que los más indicados para poder tener y criar a esa magnífica criatura, sean ustedes, usted mi reina podrá embarazarse, la pequeña princesa no llevará vuestra sangre, pero se desarrollara y nacerá de usted su majestad, así nadie más que nosotros sabrán la verdad._

_-Es eso posible?,- exclamó el rey._

_-Así es mi rey, es posible, y si ustedes están de acuerdo, sucederá dentro de exactamente nueve meses, en nueve meses podrán ver nacer a la hija de la luna, la cual los amará al igual que su madre._

_-No lo ves esposo mío, nuestra amada señora nos está haciendo el más grande regalo de todos, nos está demostrando cual grande es su amor por nosotros, dándonos la dicha de poder tener una parte de ella entre nosotros-_

_-Pero mujer, no entiendes?, esa pequeña no tendrá nuestra sangre-_

_-Eso no importa, porque de todas formas será nuestra, porque ella nacerá de mi cuerpo, y le daremos tanto amor, que en verdad será nuestra hija-_

_-Nuestra hija,- repitió el rey en voz baja, -una hija tuya y mía, una heredera, alguien en quien depositar nuestro amor, está bien, hagámoslo. Así que dígale a su señora que aceptamos, aceptamos su muestra de amor, y que al igual que ella lo haría, nosotros amaremos y protegeremos a esa pequeña, es más, dígale que desde ahora sin siquiera conocerla, ya la amamos-_

_-Me honra su respuesta, y estoy segura que a mi señora al igual que a mí, le hará feliz saber que aman y amarán a nuestra pequeña princesa,- sonrío la mujer, y se reverenció ante los reyes, para así despedirse y regresar con su señora a darle la noticia._

* * *

**He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier queja, sugerencia, o felicitación, pueden dejar un review, que con mucho gusto lo leeré, gracias por leer. Me despido por el momento, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye.**

**=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=**


	2. La llegada de un hermoso ser

**Hola hola, bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, aunque es algo pequeño el cap. ñ.ñ, pero para el siguiente prometo hacerlo más largo, ahora sin más que decir más que los personajes de Sailor Moon (los cuales aun no aparecen del todo) no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, ahora si, aquí esta el capítulo dos.**

**=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=**

* * *

_** La llegada de un hermoso ser**_

Poco tiempo después, en una hermosa noche, donde la luna brillaba más que nunca, y las estrellas caían, en un hermoso baile de luces, que llenaban el cielo nocturno, la reina tubo un sueño, donde se veía a ella con un vientre abultado, donde al colocar su mano sentía unos pequeños golpecitos. A la mañana siguiente le contó a su esposo acerca del sueño, y de la emoción que había sentido, esa misma tarde la reina comenzó a sentirse mareada, cansada, y con nauseas, pensó que tal vez era por los nervios que le provocaba el poder ser madre, pero continuó así durante varios día, el rey muy preocupado mando a llamar al médico real, el cual muy emocionado y feliz le comunicó al rey que su esposa estaba mejor que nunca, además de la gran noticia de que se encontraba en cinta. El rey muy emocionado fue a ver a su esposa, la cual se encontraba en su alcoba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero mujer, qué te pasa, por qué estás llorando, acaso el médico no te dijo lo que tienes?,- cuestionó el rey preocupado de que ella pensara que tenía algo malo

No, no es eso querido, al contrario, me ha dicho la noticia, la cual me hizo tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar- respondió la reina, sonriéndole a su amado esposo, y así los dos comenzaron a reír de felicidad, aun sin creer que dentro de poco serían padres.

Emocionados por la noticia, los soberanos mandaron a decir a todo el pueblo que tendrían un baile muy especial, para así todos poder festejar el embarazo de la reina, y así se hizo, todo el pueblo festejó, todos estaban felices por la noticia de saber que pronto tendrían a un príncipe o princesa.

Los meses pasaban, en el castillo todo era felicidad, la reina se había puesto a trabajar en el cuarto de la pequeña Selene, nombre que recibiría la pequeña a petición de su madre la Luna, ya casi todo estaba listo en la nueva alcoba, una cuna dorada, con sabanas plateadas de seda, y un edredón hecho a mano, por uno de los mejores artesanos y tejedor del pueblo, un mueble de madera con muchos y diferentes conjuntos de ropa para bebé, muchos de ellos obsequios del pueblo, y otros tantos mandados a hacer por la reina, todo era perfecto, hasta que repentinamente la reina comenzó a sentirse mal, el vientre le dolía demasiado, eran dolores casi insoportables, además de un charco de agua a sus pies, muy asustada mando a llamar a su dama de compañía, la cual al ver lo que pasaba se alegró, y calmó a la reina.

Su majestad, es hora, la pequeña Selene ha decidido por fin venir a este mundo, así que no se preocupe, al contrario, siéntase dichosa, porque dentro de poco podrá tener a la princesa en sus brazos.

Al escuchar esto la reina se alegró, pero aun así esa alegría no le quitaba el dolor, pero se dijo que lo resistiría, que aguantaría hasta que su pequeña naciera, que no le importaría el dolor, con tal de tenerla pronto a su lado. Su dama la acompañó hasta su alcoba, donde la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, por una bata más ligera, de las que usualmente usaba para dormir, esto para que se sintiera más cómoda durante el parto, enseguida la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, y llamó a otra de las sirvientas para que avisase al médico y al rey.

A los pocos minutos llegó el médico, y detrás de él un agotado rey, posiblemente por correr para llegar a lado de su esposa, las horas pasaban y los dolores aumentaban más, hasta que llegó el momento en que la reina inconscientemente comenzó a pujar, cada vez con más esfuerzo, hasta que después de algunos minutos, por fin comenzaron a escucharse por toda la alcoba real, los llantos de una bebé. Así es, la pequeña Selene había llegado al mundo, y sus padres eran los más felices por ello, en cuanto pudieron cargaron a la pequeña en sus brazos, mirándola detalladamente, como si fuese la joya más preciada del universo, y así era, porque para ellos era la joya más preciosa, tan pequeña y delicada.

Y claro, sus rasgos no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie, menos por el médico el cual se sorprendió al recibirla, nunca antes había visto un ser como ella, claro, era como cualquier bebé, dos pies, dos brazos, dos ojos, todo normal, pero su tono de piel, ese tono tal pálido que casi parecía marfil, y que decir de sus ojos, unos ojos que nunca antes había visto, tan grises pálido que parecían plata, al igual que su apenas existente cabello, era un ser magnifico, pensó él, casi… casi celestial.

Los soberanos se dieron cuenta de como el doctor miraba a la pequeña Selene, así que decidieron que era la hora de que se marchara y dejara a la nueva familia descansar, pero no sin antes decirle que no hablase de lo ocurrido con nadie, no querían que sus súbditos se enteraran de la noticia del nacimiento de Selene por alguien que no fueran ellos, ya que planearían una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de la pequeña princesa, el médico les aseguró que no hablaría de ello con nadie, pero que le permitieran visitar de vez en cuando a la pequeña, para vigilar su salud y crecimiento, los soberanos no se negaron, ya que la salud de su pequeña, sin duda era muy importante.

* * *

**Y he aquí el final de este capítulo, gracias por leer, y gracias a EstrellaBlanca por tu review n.n, espero que te vaya gustando la historia, dentro de poco sabremos mi loca teoría de como surgió el Milenio de Plata.**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, o comentario negativo o positivo, es bienvenido, así que no duden en dejar un review.**

**Bye bye.**

**=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=**


	3. Un hermoso regalo

**Hola ya estoy de vuelta, perdón por haber tardado tanto n.n', pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, a la cual le falta poco para que termine, espero que les vaya gustando, recuerden que sailor moon no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi TT^TT.**

**=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=**

* * *

Pasaron los días, todo el pueblo se enteró del nacimiento de la pequeña Selene, pero hasta ahora nadie la había conocido, nadie a excepción de algunos empleados del castillo. Los soberanos de la tierra decidieron que ya iba siendo momento de presentarle a su pueblo a la pequeña princesa, heredera del reino terrestre, así que mandaron a hacer los preparativos, para que cuando la princesita tuviese un mes, todos pudiesen al fin conocerla.

Y así pasaron cuatro semanas, el primer mes de la pequeña, por lo cual festejarían en grande, para que todos la conocieran, y le presentaron sus respetos. La mayoría festejaba el acontecimiento en las plazas de los pueblos, y los más privilegiados y afortunados, se encontraban en el salón real, donde todo estaba adornado de manera sutil y hermosa, digna de la princesa, y ella se encontraba ahí, en su pequeña cuna junto a sus padres. Los súbditos que se encontraban en el lugar pudieron pasar uno a uno para poder conocerla, aunque no muy bien, ya que la pequeña durmió casi todo el tiempo, por lo cual su cuna se encontraba cubierta de un hermoso velo blanco, el cual no permitía que se le viera del todo.

Todos bailaban y cantaban felices, por fin su princesa había llegado a este mundo, por fin sus reyes serían completamente felices, y estaban seguros de que algún día, esa pequeña sería una excelente gobernante, al igual que sus padres. El festejo fue grandioso, todos celebraron hasta quedar agotados, y al día siguiente todos reanudaron sus tareas cotidianas.

Los años pasaban, la pequeña Selene crecía feliz, rodeada del amor de sus padres, y de un pueblo que la amaba, aunque no la conociesen del todo bien, ya que sus padres no permitían que saliera mucho, por miedo a que le pasara algo, pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque era feliz. Cada año que pasaba crecía y se volvía más hermosa, a pesar de ser una pequeña, pronto se celebraría su décimo cumpleaños, por lo cual sus padres decidieron presentarla nuevamente al pueblo, ya que según estos, se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa damita.

Todo parecía perfecto, un par de soberanos que amaban a su pueblo, una pequeña princesa, que aprendía de sus padres el ser buena y amorosa, y un pueblo que también amaba a sus soberanos, y a su princesa, a la cual por fin conocerían mejor después de diez años, todo el pueblo fue invitado a la celebración por el cumpleaños número 10 de la princesa, al igual que cuando esta cumplió su primer mes de nacida, todos ayudaban con los preparativos en las plazas, y otros en el castillo, esta vez la decoración sería un poco más alegre, algunos adornos rosados, y otros en forma de luna, ya que a la pequeña le encantaba observar siempre a la luna, le gustaba tanto que le había pedido a sus padres que adornasen su habitación con cientos de lunas.

Los acontecimientos transcurrían bien, todo estaba listo para la fiesta, en el centro del salón un hermoso pastel blanco, adornado con pequeñas perlas blancas, y en la cima, un hermoso adorno de cristal en forma de luna, era el más hermoso adorno que se hubiese visto.

La fiesta comenzó, todos los invitados al castillo habían llegado, todos ansiosos de ver a la princesa, seguramente sería hermosa y tendría la elegancia de su madre, tal vez sería valiente y honesta como su padre, posiblemente sería la criatura mas perfecta combinando las cualidades de sus padres. Y así fue, todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron bajar a la princesa por la escalinata central, era hermosa, a pesar de su corta edad, pero había algo en ella que nunca nadie hubiese visto, era hermosa y elegante, si, caminaba segura de si misma, lo que mostraba su valentía, y su sonrisa era tan pura, que reflejaba su honestidad y humildad, y si, era una criatura perfecta, piel blanca, casi como la nieve, ojos grises casi plateados, que brillaban hermosamente, y una cabellera deslumbrante, y platinada, la cual le llegaba casi a las rodillas, y que se encontraba peinada en dos coletas, las cuales en la parte superior formaban lo que parecían ser corazones, uno de cada lado, claro que era hermosa y perfecta.

Todos quedaron asombrados y atonitos por tanta perfección, no podían creer que esa criatura fuera terrestre, pero nadie dijo nada, ya que sus soberanos comenzaron a hablar:

Hoy mi querido pueblo, mi esposa y yo estamos orgullosos de presentarles a nuestra hija, la princesa Selene, heredera del trono real.- anunció el rey.

Esperamos que la amen tanto como nos aman a nosotros, y esperamos que de igual manera la protejan, y respeten, ya que ella los amará y respetara, como nosotros a ustedes-. Dijo la reina muy feliz. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero guardaron silencio, al ver que la pequeña también quería decirles algo.

Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí con mis padres y conmigo, celebrando mi cumpleaños, y hoy les digo que espero algún día ser como mis padres, espero ser una buena reina, merecedora de su amor-. Finalizo la princesa, la cual sonrió aún más después de escuchar como los presentes le aplaudían y felicitaban. Pero de repente, algo en el centro del salón llamó su atención, justo en la cima del pastel, una hermosa esfera de cristal, tan hermosa que le recordaba a la luna, inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba el objeto de su distracción.

Eso es un cristal muy valioso, es un obsequio por tu cumpleaños hija mía-, le dijo la reina la cual había llegado a su lado.

Es hermoso,- respondíó la pequeña con una sonrisa, y con los ojos húmedos, ya que algo en ese objeto le hizo sentirse inmensamente feliz, tan feliz que no pudo derramar unas lágrimas, las cual limpió rápidamente para que su madre no las viera.

La reina había notado las lágrimas, pero no quiso decir nada, así que entonces era cierto eso de que "la sangre llama".

Flash back

Unos días antes de la fiesta, la reina recibió una visita, una mujer extraña, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la misma mujer que habló con ella y su esposo acerca del deseo de la luna. La mujer llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña caja plateada, adornada con un lindo moño, así que supuso sería un regalo para Selene, y así era.

Su majestad, mi señora, la diosa de la luna desea que este obsequio sea entregado a la princesa el día de su décimo cumpleaños.- La reina se sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo sintió miedo, miedo de que la diosa de la luna se hubiese arrepentido, de dejarle a su hija, y quisiese recuperarla.

No se preocupe su majestad, mi señora no tiene intención de arrebatarles a usted y su esposo a su hija, solo quería mandarle un presente por su cumpleaños, el cual no es necesario decirle de parte de quien es, incluso sería mejor si lo mantienen oculto, y le dicen que es de parte de ustedes-. No quería arrebatarles a su hija, acaso la mujer leyó su mente, bueno eso no importaba, ya que su miedo a perder a su hija desapareció.

Muchas gracias, y dele las gracias de nuestra parte a la diosa luna. Yo personalmente me encargare de que la princesa reciba el regalo de una manera muy especial-. Al oír esto la mujer sonrió, y se retiró, estaba segura de que su señora estaría feliz de saber que su pequeña estaba en buenas manos.

Fin del flash back

Y así fue, la luna parecía brillar más de lo normal ese día, parecía celebrar con la pequeña su cumpleaños, tanta era la felicidad de la diosa, que hiso que uno de sus rayos tocara el cristal, para que este brillase ante los ojos de la pequeña.

Gracias, es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido-. Dijo la pequeña hacia la luna, no sabía exactamente porque, pero se sentía agradecida con ella.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y no les haya parecido aburrido o repetitivo, ya para el próximo capitulo comienzan los problemas :S, espero me dejen un review para saber su opinin acerca de este capítulo, o de como les parece la historia, gracias por leer. Bye bye.**

**=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=**


	4. Un mal día, ¿qué está pasando?

**Hola hola, perdón por tardar tanto, pero la imaginación de pronto me viene y me va, y lo peor que se me va por largos periodos TT^TT, pero por fían aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, y el cual espero sea de su agrado. Ahora sin mas que decir, más que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que algunos acontecimientos en la historia. **

**...=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=...**

* * *

La fiesta había llegado a su fin, los días pasaban y todo parecía transcurrir normalmente en el reino, dentro del castillo todos se preparaban para descansar, los soberanos se encontraban en la recamara de su princesa, la cual se encontraba al fin dormida en su cama.

-Es tan hermosa,- exclamó el rey

-Lo es, aunque a comenzado a preocuparme lo que se dice en el pueblo,- dijo la reina mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir de la habitación e ir hacia la suya.

-Y qué es lo que se dice?-

-Al parecer últimamente a habido personas del pueblo que dicen que la princesa es tan hermosa, que es como si fuera la rencarnación de la diosa luna, además del nombre que ha recibido, que su peculiar tono de piel y cabellera no hacen más que confirmar la teoría. Y no solo eso, sino que también se ha corrido el rumor a cerca del tan peculiar obsequio de cumpleaños, de la magnífica joya que estaba en la cima del pastel, la cual al parecer soltó un hermoso y espectacular resplandor cuando los rayos lunares la tocaron, como si fuese mágica.- Terminó su relato la soberana.

-Pero como dices son solo rumores, no hay que darles importancia.

-Aunque tengan razón en la proveniencia de nuestra princesa?

-Como tú lo has dicho, nuestra, tuya y mía, y eso es lo que todos deben creer siempre.

La plática entre los reyes se dio por terminada, quedando dormidos al fin.

Pero el rey no contaba con que los rumores que se decía en extendían más y más por todo el reino, llenando a muchos corazones de envidia, rencor, avaricia y codicia, así es había quien codiciaba la suerte de sus reyes al tener con ellos a la reencarnación de la luna.

Y el día en que todo cambiaría para los terrestres llegó, el día en que muchos de ellos decidieron revelarse y atacar a sus soberanos, para poder tener a la princesa y al famoso cristal.

Una chica corría por los pasillos del castillo, subiendo escaleras y atravesando pasillos, hasta que llego a una puerta, en la que tocó con urgencia, las personas dentro escucharon los golpes desesperados, y decidieron dejar pasar a la persona que los producía.

-Sus majestades, salgan deprisa por favor, tienen que uir del castillo, y si es posible del planeta.

-Qué, pero cómo dices eso muchacha, eso es algo imposible, por qué nos pides semejante cosa?!- cuestiono el soberano.

-Por favor, tienen que hacerlo, tienen que proteger a nuestra princesa, hay personas fuera del castillo pelando contra los soldados para poder entrar, y llevarse consigo a la princesa y su cristal.

-Qué, eso es imposible.- Mencionó sorprendida y estupefacta la reina.

-Lo es mi señora, es cierto, las personas del reino se están revelando contra ustedes, así que huyan por favor, no dejen que le hagan daño a la princesa, reencarnación de nuestra diosa luna, ya que ellos la quieren para usar su poder para apoderarse del reino.

-Pero eso es imposible, no puedo abandonar a mis soldados, ni a todos ustedes que sirven dentro del castillo.

-Por nosotros no se preocupe su majestad, nosotros le somos fieles y estamos para servirle, incluso a dar la vida por ustedes y por la princesa, así que por favor salgan de aquí, usen los pasajes secretos dentro del castillo, afuera de la habitación hay escoltas que los acompañaran y protegerán.

-Muchas gracias, tu sacrificio y el de los demás no será olvidado.- Finalizó el rey, apresurándose a salir junto con su mujer, y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Selene, para llevarla lejos con ellos.

La pequeña princesa no entendía lo que pasaba, y mucho menos tan temprano, recién había estado con sus padres en el desayuno, y en esos momentos se encontraba en sus lecciones de música, hasta que de pronto sus padres entraron a su habitación, e interrumpieron la clase, diciéndole que se apresurara a prepararse, ya que debían salir de viaje, lo cual le extrañó mucho, ya que siempre se le avisaba días, incluso meses antes cuando debían viajar, pero en esa ocasión fu tan precipitadamente, además de decirle que solo llevara lo importante, lo cual para ella era esa hermosa piedra que sus padres le habían obsequiado en su último cumpleaños.

Pero fue aún más su sorpresa al ver la ruta que tomarían para salir del castillo, ya que al parecer no lo harían por la entrada principal, ya que se encontraban entrando a pasillos de los cuales ella no tenía conocimiento, y bajando escaleras, las cuales podía apreciarse por el polvo y telarañas que no eran usadas con demasiada frecuencia.

Y así atravesando, puertas escondidas, cuadros con entradas secretas, y bajando escaleras polvosas, llegaron a una salida igual de escondida que el camino anterior, una entrada de la cual nunca nadie sabría, ya que por lo visto estaba en uno de los costados más alejados del castillo, el cuan daba al bosque, y se encontraba escondida entre arbustos de rosas.

Salieron presurosa y cautelosa mente, siempre dirigidos y seguidos por una pequeña guardia de 8 soldados, cuatro al frente, y cuatro a sus espaldas, para protegerlos de lo que pudiese pasar, pero qué podría pasar, por qué tanto misterio?, pero la princesa pensó que no era el momento adecuado para cuestionarse, ni cuestionar a sus padres.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en el bosque, la tarde ya había caído, y empezaba a oscurecer, pronto la luna saldría y sería testigo de lo que pasaba.

Todos iban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que eran seguidos, y para cuando lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde, ya que las personas a sus espaldas se habían abalanzado contra los guardias, los cuales iban cayendo uno por uno, después de haber peleado tan arduamente por sus soberanos, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, ya que sus atacantes los superaban en número, pero varios de ellos también cayeron durante el combate, la pequeña princesa miraba aterrorizada lo que pasaba, al igual que sus padres, los cuales no tardaron en reaccionar para jalarla de las manos, y comenzar a correr.

Pero de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos, ya que sus perseguidores eran más rápidos, y ahí es cuando la princesa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y que algo aún mucho peor estaba por acercarse, y temió, temió por sus padres y por su pueblo, el cual en esos momentos parecían no amarlos como antes.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, algo corto lo se, pero el siguiente será más largo, y posiblemente el final, así que espero sigan leyendo mi historia, y cualquier comentario ya saben que es bienvenido, asi que no duden en dejar un review n.n. Gracias, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

******...=^.^=... Ari ...=^.^=...**


End file.
